1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal film, a method of manufacturing the same, an optical device, and a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may include a liquid crystal panel, and polarization plates disposed on the upper and lower sides of the liquid crystal panel, and may include various functional optical devices in addition to the polarization plates.
An LCD can display an image by changing an alignment of liquid crystal molecules in each pixel of the liquid crystal panel. Since an LCD is not a self-emissive device, a light source, such as a backlight unit (BLU), and the like, is generally disposed on the rear surface of a polarization plate disposed on the lower side of the liquid crystal panel, and an image is displayed by penetrating light emitted from the light source through the panel.